Computing devices and computing platforms in networked environments are becoming more commonplace, are being used for a wider variety of purposes, and have an increasing amount of functionality. In one example, a computing device can enable a user to browse to a website. The website can have at least one page, and the at least one page can have a page area that is designated for displaying advertising content. An advertiser can pay the owner of the website for displaying the advertiser's advertisements at the page area. However, in some cases, the advertiser might not know what content the website, pages, or particular page areas are primarily associated with. If the website is primarily associated with offensive or obscene material, then the advertiser might not have decided to display its advertisement on that website. In another example, the computing device can be used to browse through products offered by an electronic marketplace. If an inappropriate product is offered by the marketplace, then the marketplace's reputation and/or sales might be affected negatively. In a further example, the computing device can enable a child user to navigate to a website or to run an application. If the child user navigates to an inappropriate website or runs an inappropriate application, then a parent of the child user might get upset. These and other concerns can reduce the overall user experience associated with using computing devices and computing platforms in networked environments.